


Jellyfish at Home

by Zed_Zalias



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Gen, Minor Violence, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zed_Zalias/pseuds/Zed_Zalias
Summary: Lusamine returns to her Kanto apartment to find Lillie's made a new friend...[Some fic from my old Tumblr, beautiful-lusamine. It's like two years old, mostly crack (save for the ending), and really not very good... But it's still kind of a laugh to picture Lusamine throwing a bloody, raw chicken, so I mean... I'll post it for that reason. I hope you enjoy!]





	Jellyfish at Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've made very minor edits to make this less of a steaming pile of garbage, but I mostly left it in the state it was in, so it's still... How shall I say... Very much awful. So, please remember that this is crack and that it's been two years, and take everything you read with a grain of salt. This does not reflect the quality of my newer works, etc., etc., please enjoy!

Lusamine sighed and forced the key into the lock, turning and unlocking it. She lifted her shopping bags off the floor and then opened the door to her Kanto apartment and shutting it behind her.

“Lillie!” she called.

There was no response.

She frowned slightly and went into the kitchen.

What she saw made her drop her bags and freeze.

Lillie stood in the center of the kitchen, her back to her mother, and all of the meats that had been in the refrigerator were strewn about the kitchen - Hanging from cabinets, on the counters, at Lillie’s feet, and blood splattered every surface. In Lillie’s hand was a large kitchen knife.

And then Lillie’s hat moved.

She heard the noise before she realized what the movement meant - The beast's terrifying cry echoed through the apartment and dragged a thousand ugly memories to the surface of Lusamine's mind - And then Lillie turned around to face her mother. No, no, Lillie didn’t turn around, because Lillie wasn’t in control. The girl in front of Lusamine wasn’t Lillie anymore; it wasn’t even a girl anymore.

When Lillie turned, so did Nihilego. It almost laughed at her, its tentacles moving as its head swayed. It was sucking on Lillie’s head, consuming her nonchalantly, as one licks an ice cream cone. Lillie’s face was blank, but the Nihilego’s iron will twisted it into a face of vengeance, of debt paid in full. The way Nihilego looked at her, the way it had spun her own daughter against her, forced her daughter to prepare food for it, forced her daughter to traumatize herself and baptize herself in blood so it could eat - It was challenging her.

And she accepted, a tear rolling down her cheek as she did.

She yelled and ran towards Lillie. She raised her purse and hit Nihilego, who let out a pained scream of surprise, dropped the knife, and slapped her face with its tentacle. Lusamine stumbled backwards, dropping her purse and losing focus. Lillie walked towards her and kicked upwards at her stomach. Lusamine's feet skidded on the tile floor as she grit her teeth, holding back tears. Nihilego's puppet prepared to kick again, but the movement was slow, unpracticed, and robotic, and Lusamine was faster. She used one foot to sway Lillie’s extended one and pin it to the ground Nihilego letting out something that was like a scream.

She used her other leg to then deliver a swift blow to Lillie’s shin. She fell to one knee then, and Lusamine set to work at trying to pry the Nihilego off her head. She wanted to get it off as soon as possible so she could hurt it without hurting Lillie.

The beast recovered quickly, directing Lillie to scramble to her feet as she delivered an upward punch to Lusamine’s jaw. Lusamine recoiled initially but lowered her head before Lillie could grab it, delivering a punch to her daughter's gut. Nihilego wailed and Lusamine leapt back to avoid the powerful backhand it delivered. She could keep up like this because even though Lillie was more energetic and resistant than her due to her youthfulness, her movements were clumsy, stiff, and sluggish when controlled by the Nihilego.

After a few more dodged punches and kicks, Lusamine leapt at Lillie and pinned her to the ground, her feet on Lillie’s hands to keep them still and her arms viciously yanking on the Nihilego. It’s screams were horrifying.

Lillie’s legs lifted up and kneed Lusamine in the back. It was totally unexpected, but she came back with such force that her back was able to pin Lillie’s legs down. She wasn’t going to fall for Nihilego’s tricks and use her legs to retaliate, otherwise, Lillie’s hands would be free.

She was able to grab Lillie’s arms with her hands, so her feet were free to begin kicking at the Nihilego. It let out shrieks that signaled annoyance more than they did pain, and raised its tentacles to attack. Once Lusamine saw this, she switched her mode of attack and instead pushed all her strength through her feet. That’s when Nihilego began screeching in pure agony, its tentacles dropping to the floor, now useless.

  
Lusamine pushed and pushed and pushed until her heart gave out. When she heard the awful, slimy sound of Nihilego popping off of Lillie’s head, she was gladder than she ever thought she would be to hear that noise. The second it was off of Lillie - Who appeared to now be unconscious - The Nihilego slapped Lusamine with all of its tentacles. She screamed but had no way to fight back.

Eventually, she grabbed the only thing she could reach - A sausage - And hit Nihilego with it. It retaliated by throwing open a drawer with its tentacle and tossing a knife at Lusamine. She yelped and dodged just in time, the knife sticking in the wall next to her head. She rushed forward, tackling Nihilego to the ground, and landed a few decent punches on it, before it grabbed her and lifted her up, constricting her windpipe, its spare tentacles wrapping around her body. She choked and gasped, the wet, slippery,  _cold_ feeling of the tentacles bringing to her mind the old memories of the absolute emotionlessness she'd felt while under the creature's spell.

It would be so easy to let the beast do with her as it pleased, to hold her, to kiss her, to  _love_  her… But no, she would never let the neurotoxins of Nihilego distort her vision ever again. Despite being totally out of air, she wriggled until her hands were free and planted her long, sharp nails in Nihilego’s jellylike head. Its expression grew more determined, and so did Lusamine’s. She knew how sensitive this spot was to a Nihilego, and it was only hiding the massive pain it had to have been feeling.

What followed was a battle of wills - A terrifying moment in which Lusamine couldn’t breathe and was beginning to get tunnel vision, her greatest temptation positioned right in front of her, taunting her with a sound that resembled laughter.

She dug her nails in deeper until the Nihilego bled. There was only silence for that moment, when beast looked upon mother, and mother looked upon beast. There was a silent respect between the two, a familiarity that can only come from having been one in the some for one single, beautiful, _terrifying_ moment. More powerful than this, however, was the spectacular hatred between the two.

Against all odds, Lusamine didn’t die or give in to temptation in that fateful moment. In fact, her nails dug so deep into the alien's flesh that the Nihielgo shuddered and loosened its grip in shock and pain. It was only a second, but that was all Lusamine needed. She pushed as far as she could go, pulled both hands out again, and then punched its head as hard as she could. As Nihilego wailed, she stepped back and finally gave herself time to breathe again. She sucked in as much air as she could and then picked up a chicken and tossed it at the recently-recovered Nihilego.

She then grabbed another and ran over to hit it with it. It proved effective until she slowed down for a second, and Nihilego struck her with all of its tentacles one after another.

 _That’s the problem,_  She thought.  _I’ve only got two hands and look how many it’s got…_

She knew she had no hope of escaping this time. Nihilego slammed into her with all of its force, pushing her down onto the floor and holding her there. As it began to squeeze the life out of her once more, she realized that she was totally pinned down and there was nothing she could do.

She wiggled her arms out of instinct alone, and, as she moved, she felt something sharp that was just out of reach -  _Lillie’s knife!_  There was hope for her after all! She nearly drove herself insane trying to find the balance between moving her hands with enough strength to actually get somewhere and using too much strength for her efforts to go unnoticed by the alien. Finally, when the blade was just barely in her hand, she turned her arm slightly and just hoped it was enough to somehow, at some angle, cut the beast.

It was.

It gave a sharp yelp, and although it didn’t hurt much at all, it shocked the Nihilego so much that it let go slightly. Lusamine leapt up instantly and shot into its stomach with the knife. It screamed and hit her with a tentacle, but she was ready and expecting it, so she didn’t lose the knife. Instead, she pulled it out, and when it tried to hit her again, she grabbed its tentacle and chopped it off.

The scream it let out was terrible to the ears, but while it was distracted by pain Lusamine grabbed three more tentacles and chopped them all. Now she had gone too far.

It cannoned into her, throwing her backwards and impaling itself on the knife. From the way it screamed, it was apparent that it had been expecting the pain - It knew its actions would get it stabbed but would have rather suffered that than continue being chopped into sushi by Lusamine.

Lusamine barely had time to recover as it advanced on her, continuing as if there wasn’t a knife in what was the closest thing it had to a chest, the area just below the top of its head. She knew it was almost down for the count, the problem was that so was she.

She scrambled up and backed away until she was cornered in the bathroom. She wasn’t sure who would win, but she knew one thing: There was nowhere for her to run. Whatever the outcome of the fight was, it would be determined right here.

Nihilego was relentless, slapping at her like she was a punching bag. With each backhand, Lusamine slowly stepped backward, until she was up against the toilet. The stumps of its tentacles were soaking her dress in liquid velvet, now. She was sure it was the end for her, but then Nihilego ceased hitting for a second so it could get ready to choke her once more, and this was the moment Lusamine chose to strike. She got in two great punches and a kick, but then Nihielgo caught on. It suddenly grabbed her head, turned her around, and then everything went dark.

With a chilling, terrible dread, Lusamine realized she was in the toilet.

She struggled endlessly, but to no avail. The monster was going to drown her. She was going to die… And in a toilet bowl, too. It was actually going to kill her.

And then Lusamine nearly died of shock, because she realized that in its haste to drown her the monster had forgotten to hold her feet down. She raised one up and delivered a swift kick straight up into the hole through which the monster fused with people.

It cried out in shock and arched its body. Lusamine wasted no time and instantly surfaced from the toilet, gasping in a breath of air. She turned on her combatant, and in its moment of shock that she was  _still alive,_  she grabbed its head as it screamed, switched places with it, and returned the favor.

It struggled for a few seconds, its tentacles flailing around desperately. Lusamind couldn't help but feel some degree of satisfaction as the mighty, horrifying creature that had ruined her life was reduced to a pathetic, begging mess.

Finally, it went limp. It was dead. Lusamine sighed and let go.

Suddenly, it shot out of the water and hit her from in front of her with a powerful backhand without even turning around to look at her. It had been faking death! She didn’t let it faze her, though, and she pushed its head back down onto the toilet seat and then grabbed the lid.

She must have brought it down and then back up again a dozen times as the monster wailed in utter despair before she was sure it was unconscious. She shook like she was being electrocuted and let out a strange guttural noise each time the lid squished against the ballon-like sac on the top of the creature's head. Tears were pouring down her face now. When it stopped moving - Save for a few twitches - She lifted it up, pulled the knife out of its body, and stabbed it into the head.

Instantly, the monster was dead. Its head popped like a balloon, and blood splattered everywhere. Lusamine screamed, but it was a low, dead scream from somewhere in the back of her throat. She dropped the knife and it noisily clattered to the floor. She then leaned forward, bowed her head, and vomited.

She raised her head, and then it was over. She sat there for some time, crying until her tear ducts dried up.

Eventually, she cleaned herself up and went to bed. She didn’t bother cleaning anything else up; she was too tired. In the middle of the night, Lillie woke her, and the two hugged before any words were exchanged.

“I thought you were dead…” whispered Lusamine, trailing off. "I was worried I'd have to do something about the - Your body, but I didn't want to until tomorrow, I just needed, I just needed sleep, I'm sorry, I swear I would buried -"

Lillie nodded, shushing her and pressing her finger against her mother's lips. “I sort of thought I was dead, too. But… I woke up. Somehow, by a miracle, I woke up. You - You fought for me, Mother. After I saw what you did in the bathroom, I knew you had finally changed. I’m so happy you fought for me - I mean, you must have almost died! I just… I’ll clean up and explain where the monster came from tomorrow. For now, let’s just sleep. I… I love you, Mom.” Said Lillie, crawling into bed beside her mother.

“I love you too, Lillie.” Said Lusamine.

And she held on to Lillie like she would never let go because she was never letting anything take her away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was bad. I hope you had fun with it, though :P


End file.
